claymorenewfandomcom-20200215-history
Flexible Limb Stretching
Etymology Unofficial translation. 自在 translates as "flexible," which emphasizes bending of な四肢伸縮 (stretching limbs). Helen's datasheet names her technique in Yoma War Record II.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 2, "Yoma War Record II," p. 687 The manga and anime describe only. Description Limb StretchingFragments of Silver Omnibus 2, "Yoma War Record II," p. 687 enables this technique: attack target by flexing stretched limbs. Yoma power usage ranges in the mid-50–80%,Fragments of Silver Omnibus 2, "Yoma War Record II," p. 683 Yoma power control high-40%,Fragments of Silver Omnibus 2, "Yoma War Record II," p. 683 attack speed 40%.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 2, "Yoma War Record II," p. 682 See Yoma power chart and sword chart. Helen wears sleeves and leggings of a dark material of unknown composition that stretches indefinitely.Claymore 5, Scene 27, p. 166 May be similar to uniform material of Alicia and Beth.Claymore 11, Scene 62, pp. 130–131 Helen combines this technique with Drill Sword. History 'Paburo hunt' In the Paburo Mountains, the hunt is attacked by the Paburo awakened.Claymore 5, Scene 26, p. 161; Claymore, Anime Scene 10 Paburo severs Deneve's arm. Helen counterattacks with Flexible Limb Stretching. But no matter how many legs she cuts off, he keeps regenerating.Claymore 5, Scene 27, pp. 177–183; Claymore, Anime Scene 10 'Battle of the North' 'Scouts' During first battle, Insectile awakened decimates Team Jean, Jean left standing alone. Team Veronica reinforces Team Jean.Claymore 10, Scene 52, pp. 34–36; Claymore, Anime Scene 18 Helen uses Limb Stretching to immobilize Insectile, enabling Jean to use Drill Sword.Claymore 10, Scene 53, pp. 62–64; Claymore, Anime Scene 19 Flexible Limb Stretching 'Northern Army' Awakened Clare out of control. She demands that Helen euthanize her. Helen stretches her sword-arm, saying she will never forgive Clare for making her do this. In manga, Jean interrupts Helen.Claymore 11, Scene 60, pp. 77–78 In anime, Clare detects Priscilla's Yoma power and flies skyward to fight her.Claymore, Anime Scene 24 '7-year timeskip' 'Alfons' Helen is one of seven Ghosts who desert Organization. Hiding in mountains, they train with Yoma powerless techniques.Claymore 12, Scene 65, pp. 117–122 'Mucha' After Deneve and Helen rescue Dietrich's hunt, Dietrich, feeling indebted, insists on following them. Later, Helen senses massive Yoma power from unnamed town.Claymore 16, Scene 86, p. 84 Despite Dietrich's warning, Helen and Deneve visit town anyway, hoping to catch a glance of Isley for a thrill. But Isley sees through their disguise and attacks. Helen and Deneve fight for their lives.Claymore 16, Scene 86, pp. 110–123 Helen attacks with Flexible Limb Stretching, combined with Drill Sword.Claymore 16, Scene 87, p. 111 'Lautrec' Deneve grabs an incapacitated Clare and flees Priscilla.Claymore 18, Scene 101, p. 177 Deneve and Helen race toward the Destroyer.Claymore 19, Scene 103, p. 40 Destroyer swallows Clare before Priscilla's arrival. Helen attacks with Flexible Limb Stretching. But Priscilla nails down Helen's arm with tentacles.Claymore 19, Scene 105, pp. 99–104 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump SQ (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:War Category:Baseline Category:Strength Category:Type Category:Offensive type Category:Ability Category:Strength ability Category:Technique Category:Strength technique